


Morning After

by umbralillium



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cancer, Enby Character, Multi, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: The morning after Dani's first night with Ezra and Finn doesn't go quite the way they expected.
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the cancer tag. This fic is largely a way for me to process my own feelings about my cancer. Yes, Dani is entirely a self-insert. I did not intend to go this route with their backstory, it just happened. As such, Dani's experiences and disabilities closely resemble my own. I _wish_ I had an Untie Sydney to weave me fabric to compensate for my own disability. Ah well. (That's not a typo. Sydney is also enby and prefers Untie to uncle or aunt)

A soft smile comes to Dani's lips as they wake, bracketed between two male bodies, one warm, the other cold, feeling Finn's gaze upon them. Sea glass green eyes flicker open to meet bright gold. Finn's cold fingers trail over the temple as he brushes deep red curls from their forehead. 

"Good morning," he murmurs, smiling. His voice still has the sleep-roughened rasp, despite not sleeping.

Dani reaches up and caresses his cheek, brushing their thumb under his eye, the hungry bruises long gone.

He turns his head and presses a kiss to their palm. "You both have the most adorable bedhead," he comments as Ezra stirs and rests his cheek against Dani's shoulder.

"It's the curls," Dani supplies with a wry grin.

"Ah, he rises at last," Finn teases softly. "Good morning, Angel."

Ezra blinks slowly. "Mmmmorning," Ezra hums, clearly not a morning person.

Finn and Dani both laugh softly as Finn reaches out to tame some of Ezra's own curls. Ezra tips his head to rest against Dani's, dark brown hair melding with deep red.

"Why're we awake when we can't even see the sun down here, hm?" he murmurs, eyes fluttering sleepily.

Dani watches the two men, basking in their attention, tracing the warm glow of candles over their skin before Ezra's words catch up with them. Their eyes widen as they bolt up and out of bed. Their left leg catches in the tangle of sheets and they cry out as they start to fall, catching themself on Finn's desk.

"Dani!" Finn and Ezra call, concerned, scrambling from the bed to their side.

Dani puts out a staying hand, turning so their right side is against the desk. "I'm fine. Just got tripped up in the sheets, that's all." They keep their head averted, even as Finn and Ezra press closer, despite their staying hand.

"Dani?" Finn says softly, iron hand resting on their left hip gently. "What's wrong? You feel--"

"Don't," Dani cuts them off sharply, then sighs, slumping. "I'm sorry. It's…" They trail off. Closing their eyes, they turn so Ezra and Finn can see the ruin of their right thigh.

They hear their sharp intakes of breath, a tear rolling down their cheek. Moments later, both men press close, bracketing Dani between them once again, this time with Ezra in front and Finn behind.

"You don't have to tell us," Ezra says gently, thumbs sweeping gently over Dani's hips, ignoring Finn's soft noise of protest. "But we'd very much like to know."

Dani bites their lip, green eyes meeting green, uncertainty meeting reassurance and love.

One of Finn's hands comes up to rest over their heart. "Please?" he entreats.

Finally, Dani nods. "Alright," they concede, pulling away to climb onto the bed, right leg dragging against the sheets. Finn and Ezra watched, brows furrowed with confusion and concern before joining them on the bed. "You can look at it, if you like," Dani assures them, looking away.

Taking their permission, Finn and Ezra take in the long scar curving from the inside of Dani's knee to their hip. "Gods," Ezra whispers, tracing one finger along the scar. He glances up, but Dani doesn't react, still looking away. "This is...what happened?"

"Cancer," Dani whispers, twitching when Finn's cold fingers suddenly blink into their awareness midway down their calf.

"How did they miss it for it to get this bad?" Ezra asks, appalled on Dani's behalf.

"They didn't," Dani replies as Ezra and Finn shift to curl around them. "I hid it. I was in denial for the longest time. I didn't want to think about the lump under my skin."

"Don't you have an annual physical?" Finn asks.

Dani nods. "Hospital gowns can hide a lot, especially if you don't draw attention to it."

"What about your trousers?" Ezra wonders, glancing down at Dani's leg then over to where said trousers lay on the floor.

"My untie is a Witch, a weaver, and a tailor," Dani explains. "They wove spells into the fabric to help me. Before the cancer was discovered, I started wearing baggier pants to help hide it."

"How was it discovered?" Finn's voice is soft, gentle.

"I fell," Dani answers plainly. "I was on my way to report to my Enforcer after a hunt. Stairs had been getting increasingly more difficult and I tripped over a step and fell back down the stairs, I got knocked unconscious on my way down. I woke up in hospital and they'd found the tumor."

"How bad was it?" Ezra asks quietly, eyes sad.

"If I had waited much longer, it likely would have metastasized," Dani answers. Both men draw in sharp breaths. "As it was, it had grown large enough that it was choking off my femoral nerve. They couldn't save the nerve, so I can't control the forward movement of my lower right leg. At least, not without the fabric Sydney wove for me. They wove charms into it that would conceal the lost muscle and compensate for the lost nerve. As long as I'm wearing my trousers, no one knows. You two are the first people I've been with since…" They trail off.

"So no borrowing _my_ trousers, then?" Finn asks, grinning.

Ezra swats him lightly on the arm. "Finn!"

A reluctant laugh escapes Dani. They look down at their own, broad hips then over to Finn's leaner hips. "Fairly certain your trousers wouldn't fit me, anyway."

Ezra and Finn laugh along with Dani. Finn presses closer, one prosthetic hand trailing up their side to cup one heavy breast. "You wear shirts from Sydney as well, I see," he murmurs against their ear. His thumb grazes their nipple and they moan, both from the sensation and the heat and hunger in Ezra's eyes as he watches. "I certainly would have noticed these in regular fabric."

"Sometimes I do," Dani murmurs, leaning into Finn's chest. "When I'm feeling femme on my days off. My _very rare_ days off."

"Do they bother you?" Ezra asks, pressing close as well and trailing his own fingers over Dani's spine, making them shiver.

"No," they gasp, writhing between their two lovers. A loud moan echoes through the room as Finn lowers his head to their breast, cold lips nestling around the sensitive bud. "I've never minded my--" they break off with a cry as teeth nip at sensitive skin. "Body. I'm just...me," they continue once they've caught a breath, fingers tangled in Finn's ink-black hair. 

Ezra smiles and leans in to kiss them deep and utterly _filthy_. "Yes, you are."

Finn trails kisses up to Dani's mouth to claim his own kiss. "And we love that about you."

A blush stains Dani's cheeks even as a shy smile curls their lips. "Thank you."

Ezra taps Dani's hip to get their attention. "You need never be ashamed of this," he runs his fingers along the scar on their thigh. A sad look flickers through their eyes at the lack of sensation. He trails a line of kisses along the past his fingers took, never looking away from Dani.

"If I had just--," Dani starts, tears sparkling in their eyes.

Finn lays a finger against their lips. "I'm sure you had your reasons for hiding it, but they could have been more vigilant as well. It's not your fault that this happened."

"It could--," Dani begins, but Finn interrupts again.

" _If_ it does come back, we'll be right beside you," he assures them.

They look down at Ezra who nods, smiling softly, reassuringly. "Always right beside you."

The tears spill over as Dani reaches a hand down to Ezra who willingly moves back up the bed so both he and Finn can wrap their arms around them. "I love you," Dani whispers.

"I love you, too," echoes from both sides of them.


End file.
